


PT 12

by SingingShadowFox



Series: EraserMic Fluff [12]
Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cute, Gay, M/M, Music, Sweet, Valentine's Day, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingShadowFox/pseuds/SingingShadowFox
Summary: The first part of the Valentine's Day special!





	PT 12

    The next morning was filled with soft kisses and gentle touches. Warm sunlight washed into the room, bathing it in a golden sheen. Murmured 'I love you's mixed with the morning air. Hizashi giggled as Shōta kissed his shoulder, a smile dancing on his lips. Hizashi's hands slid up Shōta's back and over his shoulders, until finally running through his hair. Hizashi hummed as he stroked Shōta's hair, who continued to kiss the former's neck.   
    An alarm broke the spell. They groaned in unison.   
   "We can just ignore it, right, baby?" Hizashi whined, rubbing his eyes.   
   "We shouldn't," Shōta responded, his voice heavy with his usual logical tone, unlike the soft tone he had used to whisper 'I love you' just moments before.   
   "But when have we ever done something we should?" Hizashi replied honestly, laying back in bed.   
   "...point taken," Shōta muttered, then leaned down to kiss Hizashi's forehead. "However, I think we should go to work and get paid."  
   "Ooooorrrr we could stay here and make out and call in sick."  
   "We shouldn't use our limited sick days for that. We can make out in our free time."  
   "We could quit. You have another job and I have 2 other jobs...it will be fiiinnee~" Hizashi purred, pulling Shōta into a kiss, "Also I find it adorable when you say 'make out.'"  
   "You find it adorable when I say anything."  
   "What can I say, you're an adorable man," Hizashi shrugged, grinning. The alarm rang out again.   
   "Ugh. C'mon, 'Zashi, we should get ready," Shōta said, reaching over to the nightstand to turn off the alarm. Hizashi moaned again. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Shōta's neck, pulling him into a long kiss.  
   "Now we can get ready," Hizashi smirked. Shōta chuckled faintly as he brushed Hizashi's hair out of his face.  
   "Mmhmm, sunshine," Shōta replied, a small smile on his face.   
   "If you keep being this cute we will never leave!" Hizashi laughed, grinning wildly.   
   "We're leaving, whether you think I'm cute or not," Shōta mused, then picked Hizashi up effortlessly. He carried him out of bed and out the bedroom door, Hizashi laughing the whole way.   
   "S-Shōta! Put me down! I need to get ready!"  
   "Yes, you do. Because we're going to work today," Shōta replied with that grin he gets when he wins an argument.   
   "Oh my god! You sneaky little—" Hizashi started, but was cut off by Shōta pressing his lips against his, "—angel~" Hizashi finished in a sing-song voice after Shōta pulled away. Shōta smirked, then let Hizashi down. Hizashi giggled and stroked Shōta's cheek, then skipped off to the bathroom. Shōta sighed happily, then wandered over to a corner. On the way, he passed the calendar. February 14.  
    He pulled something out of its hiding place in the corner, and stood up. Hizashi skidded out of the bathroom.   
   "SHŌTA HOW DID I FORGET THAT TODAY'S VALENTINE'S DAY I HAVE SO MANY GIFTS FOR YOU AAAAA!!" Hizashi yelled to Shōta's turned back. Shōta chuckled softly and turned around.   
   "We can do that later. You're enough of a gift for now," Shōta replied.   
   "Oh my l o r d, Shou-chan, you're killing me. I love you, sooooo much!!" Hizashi squealed. Then he noticed that Shōta was holding something. "What's that, babe?"  
    "I got you something, too. I figured you'd want this before work."  
    Shōta handed Hizashi a mixtape. Hizashi stared at it, lost in memories. As kids, they would make mixtapes for each other. This one simply read 'For 'Zashi' in Shōta's tight handwriting.   
    "...Shou-chan...," Hizashi whispered, keeping his eyes on the gift, "...I love it." He looked up, "I love  _you_." Shōta blushed.   
   "Yeah, yeah, you don't have to be so serious," Shōta smiled, "but I love you, too." Hizashi squealed, back to his usual self, and hugged Shōta. Shōta buried himself in Hizashi's arms with a heavy sigh.   
   "I'm gonna listen to it at work!" Hizashi chirped, "Which means I should be getting ready, doesn't it?" Shōta chuckled.   
    "Yes, yes it does." Hizashi let out a whine, then ran off to get changed. Shōta smiled to himself and scratched Maki's ears, then moved to get changed himself.   
    Eventually, the two left hand in hand. They walked up to the offices together, then Shōta departed to go to his class. Hizashi kissed him goodbye, then sank into his seat.  
    "Aw~. So when are you gonna propose?" Nemuri mused from her desk. Hizashi coughed loudly.   
    "W-what?" he sputtered.   
    "You two are so cute together, and you'd clearly die for each other. Plus it's Valentine's Day. It's the perfect time to propose. 'Sides, you guys have been together for what, nearly 15 years? I'm pretty sure everyone is dying for you two to get married already." Hizashi blushed.   
    "I'm not proposing today."  
    "Will you ever do it?"   
    "I-I don't know! Maybe? I mean, Shōta's not very interested in marriage," Hizashi replied, then mumbled, "but it  _would_  be pretty nice..."  
    "Well, I'm rooting for it. Anyway, are you doing anything for him at school, or are you waiting to get home?"  
    "Well, we'll do some stuff at home, but I do have something to do right now."  
    "Oooh, what is it?!" Nemuri asked excitedly.   
     "You'll see," Hizashi replied as he stood up and headed for the door. He disappeared out the door without another word.   
    Shōta sighed as he placed today's plan on the desk, looking over the classroom to silently take roll. Everyone was present today, which was good because he was going to talk about—His thoughts were cut off by the intercom turning on.   
    "Heya, Listeners!! I just wanted to remind you all that today is Valentine's Day!!" Hizashi's voice filtered through, filled with excitement.  _What is he doing_? Shōta thought. "Be sure to remind your loved ones that you adore them!!! And that's just what I'm here to do!!"  _Oh no. He's going to tell everyone. Oh my god. I've fallen in love with a romantic idiot._ "I just wanted my boyfriend, Aizawa Shōta, otherwise known as Eraserhead, to know that I love him very much!"  
   The students stared at Shōta, who was struggling to hold a blank expression. Some looked on smugly, having long-ago guessed. Others watched with pure surprise. The room was silent for a few seconds. Then it erupted in a maelstrom of sound. Questions were flung at a silent Shōta.   
   It wasn't that Shōta was ashamed of his relationship with Hizashi; quite the opposite, actually. He just didn't want to become the centre of attention. He didn't want  _the_   _relationship_  to become the centre of attention. He wanted to love Hizashi, but he wanted to do it without attention. He wanted it to be something they both share, alone.   
   Then again, this was possibly the most idiotically romantic thing Hizashi could have done, and Shōta was conflicted on whether he should berate or kiss him the next time he sees him. Probably both. Secretly, he was glad that he didn't have to hide his affections anymore.  
    Shōta shook his head to clear his thoughts. He used his Quirk to silence the room.   
    "Any questions you have that don't relate to class can wait until after class," he said dully. The students grumbled, but remained silent for the rest of the lesson. When the bell chimed, the class bolted to Shōta, asking questions.   
   "I never said I'd answer your questions," Shōta mused, grabbing his stuff and heading for the door, moving effortlessly through the crowd of students. They moaned and whined, their curiosity deepening the more he dodged their questions.   
    When Shōta slid the door open, he was met by Hizashi.   
    "O-oh, uh..." Hizashi faltered. He stared into Shōta's dark eyes, though his gaze kept slipping to the tsunami of kids surrounding Shōta. The kids were silent now, staring up at Hizashi. Someone snickered in the back, then Iida pushed them all out the door.  
    "Come on, everyone. It's lunchtime," he said flatly, though there was a hint of red in his cheeks.   
    "Yeah, yeah," the other kids snickered, leaving slowly. When the last of them disappeared down the hallway, Hizashi sighed heavily. He looked at Shōta.   
    "Can we talk?" he asked. Shōta nodded, and stepped back so that Hizashi could step into the room. He shut the door behind him, then leaned against Shōta's desk. Shōta ambled over, waiting for Hizashi to speak.   
    "I'm sorry that I didn't warn you about the announcement thing...," Hizashi started, "Honestly, it was more of a gift to myself than to you. I just-I just love you so much, I wanted to be able to tell everyone..." he trailed off, staring down at his hands. Shōta sighed and took Hizashi's hands in his.   
    "If you honestly think that I would be mad at you for this, then you really are an idiot," Shōta said. He then pulled Hizashi into a deep kiss. Hizashi was surprised at first, but quickly got lost in the kiss, leaning in happily. Shōta pulled away first, but Hizashi leaned in again. They parted again a few minutes later. Hizashi's green eyes stared into Shōta's. "Of course, that was still stupid of you," Shōta said. Hizashi laughed loudly.   
    "Sorry, sorry," Hizashi replied, "I'll make up for it tonight."  
    "You better, sunshine."  
    "Shou-chan, I love you so much."  
    "'Love you, too," Shōta replied, leaning against Hizashi's chest. Hizashi pulled him closer, his grip tight. "At least you didn't outright say 'here's my gay-ass boyfriend'," Shōta mused in his arms. Hizashi giggled.   
    "That's pretty accurate, though. You  _are_  incredibly gay," Hizashi smiled. Shōta chuckled softly. "You have the greatest laugh in history, you know that?" Hizashi said.   
    "You charming buffoon," Shōta mumbled, pressing himself further into Hizashi's chest. He was smiling, though.   
    "Yep, that's me. Let's finish up today so we can go home," Hizashi smiled.   
    " _Please_. I wanna go home," Shōta moaned. Hizashi laughed again, and they parted. They left, chatting as they walked through the hallway. They headed to the office, sitting down at their desks. Nemuri teased them, but Hizashi was lost in the mixtape and Shōta stared at her with his cold gaze until she backed off.  
    When it was time for Hizashi's class, he was peppered with questions. He deftly avoided them, however, until the bell rang. The instant it rang, he was out the door and down the hallway, heading back to the office.   
    As Hizashi started on the last piece of work he needed to do before they could leave, the final song on the mixtape came on.

_Open sesame, (we've places to go)_  
_We've people to see (let's put 'em on hold)_  
_There's all sorts of shapes, that I bet you can make_  
_When you want to escape say the word._

_Well, I know that getting you alone isn't easy to do._  
_With the exception of you, I dislike everyone in the room,_  
_And I don't wanna lie, but I don't wanna tell you the truth._  
_Get the sense that you're on the move,_  
_And you'll probably be leaving soon, so I'm telling you._

_Stop the world cause I wanna, get off, with you._  
_Stop the world cause I wanna, get off, with you._

_Eyes the colour of, (water left in?)_  
_Ice and sugar dust. (crazy green flashes)_  
_It's a funny thing, that I cannot explain_  
_Don't you know the train keeps a-rolling?_

_Stop the world cause I wanna, get off, with you._  
_Stop the world cause I wanna, get off, with you._

_Well I know that getting you alone isn't easy to do_  
_And I don't wanna lie, and I don't wanna tell you the truth_  
_And I know we got places to go, we got people to see_  
_Think we both oughta put 'em on hold and I know you agree_

_Stop the world cause I wanna, get off, with you_  
_Stop the world cause I wanna, get off, with you_

    Hizashi smiled as the song finished off. "Stop The World"...the song Shōta would play whenever he was being romantic. He played it off as it being "an apt song for how I feel about you", but Hizashi knew he was doing it to be sweet. Hizashi stifled a giggle; Shōta was so  _cute_  when he was being romantic.   
    Hizashi glanced at his boyfriend to notify him he heard the song. Shōta grunted and buried his face in his scarf, hiding a slight blush. He really  _was_  cute.   
    "Well, I've finished. Let's head home, okay?"  
    "Mm'kay," Shōta muttered, though he sounded relieved. He'd experienced more social interaction today than he wanted, and was ready to loaf around at home, alone except for Hizashi and Maki.   
Hizashi stood up, pulling his boyfriend alongside him as he headed out the doors. Nemuri shot him a wink as he left, but he ignored her. All he could think about was being with Shōta all night long, with no interruptions. Just the two of them.


End file.
